The Call
by Lilly Aconite
Summary: When at war one can never know what to expect. The Coeur Pur race has put up a fight long enough, new tactics must be used. Hostages taken, and who better to watch them then the young? I suck at summaries. KarxOc SollxOc and more. AU.
1. Ch 1 Calling

(Hello everyone and welcome to my re-writing of The Call! This story was initially inspired by the song "The Call" By Regina Spector and it serves as the theme for us! I started this story years ago and the writing was atrocious to say the least….anyways I hope this new reboot is good enough for you guys! Thanks for reading!)

**Ch. 1 Calling**

Waves crashed onto the shore, pounding against the cliffs that ran along the border of sea and land, forever dividing the two.

Amidst the clashing thunder and pouring rain a figure sat above the ocean, hovering above the crests of the waves. Aiming the figure shot a bright blue bolt, tearing through the flesh of a large white shark below. Lowering the weapon one could see his face, grey skin and fins. Not your typical young male, unless you wound up on Alternia that is.

And it is on Alternia that our play is staged, a play that would soon breach the galaxy and worlds beyond.

From below the water Feferi drug the shark lusus away, to feed her own guardian for the night. Eridan watched as she swam off with a casual wave and a grit of his teeth. When was he going to tell her how he felt? What a mighty troll he was, running and hiding.

He was already pale with the young she troll, why not go red? "Pathetic." He thought, but was interrupted by a bright white streak shooting across the sky, his lusus rearing and almost dumping him into the sea.

Looking towards the shore he saw smoke rising from the ground, too thick to see what had made the impact. "Noww wwhat?" He asked urging his lusus forward.

Arriving at the scene he couldn't quite place what he was seeing. There on the ground was a star ship and itt looked familiar to him, as it should have. The realization of what lay before him almost made him loose his breath.

Feferi, who had seen the impact from the ocean soon arrived below him, swimming along the base of the cliff and towards a nearby shore. "W)(at do you think it is?" She asked, and he could only shrug as a response.

What happened next would change the fate of Alternia and all who call it home. From the smoke a figure rose, taller than either of the two teens. At this point Feferi had already joined her comrade and she too was numb at the site.

The figure was an adult troll.

"DOO NOOT FRET CHILDREN OOF ALTERNIA, I COOME WITH OORDERS FROM THE COONDESCE HERSELF DIRECTED TOO HER SISTER." He sneered at the last note, but never the less and kneeled before Feferi and Eridan.

The two had taken several paces back, distancing themselves from their perceived natural danger. "W)(at in Davy Jone's locker does she want?" Feferi asked fear evident in her voice. "She's sending someone else to do her killing for her?" She questioned in her mind.

Eridan readied his harpoon, a bit faster on the upkeep, "The condesce wwould wwant to kill Fef herself. Not to mention her lusus wwould destroy all that they kneww if she did. So wwhy?" His thoughts trailed off.

"WE ARE AT WAR." The older troll growled, "THE PLANET WE ARE INTENDING TOO COONQUER IS PROOVING QUITE DIFFICULT, THE INHABITANTS ARE WEAK, BUT FOOR THE FIRST TIME O0UR HISTOORY WE NEED OOUR VICTIMS ALIVE."

" wwhat does that have to do wwith us, wwhy can't you just fuckin' kill the all?" Eridan spat back.

The adult shook his head, "ALAS WE CANOOT, THE PLANET HAS A RESOOURCE WE DESPERATLEY NEED. IT IS LOOCATED UNDER THEIR PLANET, IN THEIR MINES. UNFOORUTUNANTLY THE MINIRALE IN QUESTIOON RADIATES VERY BRIGHTLY AND SEARS THE SKIN OOF TROOLLS, EVEN THOOSE OOF JADE BLOOOD."

"SOO IT HAS BEEN DECIDED TOO LET THEM LIVE AND IN RETURN WE SHALL ALLOOW THEM TO LIVE OON AS OOUR SLAVES, TOO MINE FOR US."

"W)(at in cods name does t) (ave to do )(ith us?" Feferi asked, seeming to find her voice once again.

Refusing to meet her eye he nodded. "YOOU HAVE OORDERS TOO ACT AS GAURDS TOO PRISOONERS WE HAVE TAKEN. THE ALIENS HAVE FLED UNDER GROOUND AND HAVE MADE IT DIFFUCLT FOOR US TOO FIGHT. THE DECISIOON WAS MADE AFTER A GROOUP OOF THESE ALIEN CHILDREN WHERE CAPTURED, OONE OOF WHICH IS ROOYALTY."

"THE SAFEST PLACE TOO HOOUSE THEM IS HERE OON ALTERNIA AS THE WAR SHIPS ARE TO DANGEROOUS WITH ADULT TROOLLS FOOR THESE CHILDREN TO BE AROUND."

"So wwe get to play the role of jailors until you can ransom them for your owwn gain?" The older troll looked as if he could kill Eridan but held his place. As for Feferi she was more confused by the prospect of trolls using tactics instead of their usual smash and destroy.

Eridan was about to speak up again when she held out her hand. "w)(en will t)(ey be sent )(ere?"

"TWOO WEEKS FROOM TOODAY WE ARE TOO BRING THE PRISOONERS TOO THIS EXACT LOOCATIOON, BY THEN YOOU ARE TOO HAVE YOOUR OONLINE COOMPATRIATES ASSEMBLE WITH YOOU AND THEY ARE TOO SERVE AS GAURDS AS WELL. YOOU TWOO ALOONECAN NOOT HOOPE TO SUBDUE THEM"

The two at this point just nodded. Eridan had lost his thrall and Feferi was still at a loss, even if she did act like she was in charge. If her moiral had kept up he might have died, sometimes relationships were hard.

The adult troll didn't bother with farewells. He simply turned on his heels and left. Feferi sank to the ground, Eridan simply put his hand on her shoulder. She was simply to confused, what should she do.

It felt to her as if time had frozen, in so many years, centuries, never has an adult troll stepped back onto Alternia's soil.

"W)(atever it is they have, she wants it reel bad." She muttered as the wind carried away her words. Something was coming, something that had been with this planet for a long time, just waiting to come back. She could feel it, like a pulse in her veins her own planet seemed to talk to her.

And without her full knowledge her single nod, her single agreement promised the second coming, the revolution began.

Rise again my sufferer, rise again.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the short starter chapter. I'm uber sick. I'll be moving this thing along here soon I hope! I kind of want to give the chapters a song if that isn't to cliché.

.com/watch?v=unJqpAkY2zQ&feature=related

I guess I'll just put a note as to when the song comes into play? IDK.

As she headed home Feferi could only think of what her sister was doing. She felt almost numb. She had to lead her friends to watch these aliens? She had to be responsible for keeping these dangerous savages in check? Once home she fired up her computer. Messaging each friend in turn she explained the situation, they would be given three days to reach her shores. Each had a different reaction. Sollux was only coming because he didn't believe there was a adult troll. Gamzee was coming for well, who knows why? Equius out of duty, and of course he would bring Nepeta. Everyone else followed suit, some taking some more persuasion than others, Karkat mainly. She sat back and sighed. Some would arrive sooner than others, how would Terezi even do it? Either way she had preparations to make, food together, rooms to prepare for the few overnight visitors. Sighing she pushed away from her desk and prepared to sleep. She skipped into her slime, warm and safe. "I'll need my sleep for t)(e days a)(ead." And that she would.

(Songs starts here. )

As the next few days came her friends arrived, meeting each other for the first time was exciting to most, annoying to others. She had her hands full keeping Kanaya from slaughtering Vriska and keeping Eridan from hitting on everyone. She couldn't help but laugh, seeing them all like this. As the dawn set on the third day the group ate, all crammed into Eridan's hive, the low bloods "dirtying up the place." As he called it. Nepeta had been able to help with the hunting some, Equius as well snagging fish from the shores. Sitting around the long table everyone chatted, some people raging, others were laughing. The air was broken when Karkat raised his scratchy voice and asked, "SO IS IT TRUE? IS THERE REALLY A ADULT HERE?" Everyone's voices fell, turning towards Eridan and Feferi and the end of the table. Feferi nodded numbly, "It seems t)(at t)(ey are watc)(ing t)(e prisoners for now, but t)(ey must return soon, )(e said Eridan and I alone could not )(andle t)(em, and t)(at even now t)(ey are kept in a temporary catatonic state." Vriska sighed and flipped her hair, "Why not just kill them? I mean slaughter the whelps like everyone else?" Feferi glared; apparently she hadn't listened the first few times. "Apparently t)(ey )(ave some kind of resource we need, but only t)(ey can )(arness it, so t)(ey need to take t)(e planet alive, as slaves to work for us. "Vriska seemed satisfied with this, a slave would work out well or her. "I don't know what they look like, or what powers they have, or if they have any at all. All I know is that they are to be handed over to me, and I am to assign them to one of us. Pair them up with someone they can't kill." Tavros let out a little gulp and Gamzee patted his back. "We are to meet wit)( )(im tomorrow w)(ere we first saw )(im." "Well we might as well retire early then." Kanaya nodded in her calm voice. The others agreed and slowly began to retire to their temporary respite blocks. Feferi being the last stood on the shore for a moment longer staring at the setting sun, it's orange glow illuminating her face. "What are you doing?" She asked her sister, knowing her voice would never carry that far. Even if it would, what good would it do? She sighed and plunged into the sea, letting the cool wave's flow over her body, sinking into its dark depths. Until nothing could be seen, but the inky black of the oceans ever spanning floor.


	3. Chapter 3

(Hi everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't written in a while! I recently whent through BMT in the US Air Force. I'm in tech school at the moment. I don't have a ton of free time but I'll write what I can. This chapter will be a bit longer to make it up to you all! I hope you enjoy!)

Everyone was groggy that morning, after all who could have slept with what lay head for the next day. Adult trolls? ALien races? It was as if someone had opened a story book into their lives and let the chracters run free. The salty smell of the sea hung heavy in the air as the group sat atop the cliff that not so long ago had held the life changing events. "WELL WERE THE FUCK ARE THEY? ARE ALL ADULT TROLLS THIS LATE AND MUNDANE?" Karkat shouted breaking the silence. "Don't be so loud!" Feferi hushed him,"they should be here soon anyways." "so w8it were re8lly gonna go through with this?" Vriska asked, her normally arrogant attitude was even faltering. "NO WERE JUST HEA-" Karkat began but was silenced when shadows began to emerge from the gloom. Two taller figures stood to the right nd left, and inbetween stood eight or so smaller figures. As the mist parted the group was revelead, the two taller individuals being the adult trolls. The two adults held their eyes for the longest. but when fear finally let it's grip slip a few of the children glanced at the smaller ones in between. Each figure was adorned in a robe of some kind, varying in colors and style, the only simularities being hoods that covered each face. "YoUnG TrOlLs We HaVe BrOuGhT tHe PrSiNoReS aS pRoMiSeD." The adult on the left said, his eyes showed that he was of blue blood. He held his hand out showing a chain, it connected the smaller figures by their ankles to each other then back to him in one large loop. "It Is Up To YoU tO dECiDe HoW tHeY fAiR yOuNg OnE." He tossed the chain to Feferi's feet. "oUR WORK HERE IS DONE. WE MUST STAY NO LONGER, OUR PLACE IS NOT ON THIS MISERABLE PLANET." THe troll form the other day echoed. Feferi meekly nodded, trembeling. The other kids all shuffled nervously or looked to the ground not wanting to catch the adults eye. The blue blood nodded and they turned back slipping into the mist they came from.  
>For a long while everyone stood silent before Eridan broke the noise barrier, his attitude and ego pushing him forward. "so wwhat? theyre gone lets just get these glubbin aliens dished out and over wwith." He stroed up to the first figure. Clad in green and obviously female she shied away, and a slightly taller female sottd in front of her. This one was clad in white and cream shades. "Stop!" She cried, her voice sounding like chimes in the wind, yet a feirce gale at the same time. "Who is it that you call leader?" There was a long pause until Eridan almost spoke Feferi's name when Karkat jumped in. "SINCE NONE OF THESE FUCKERS WANNA TAKE CHARGE I WILL! FOR FUCKS SAKE!" "no wway! a loww blood like you could evver be in charge!" "WELL YOU SURE AS HELL ARENT DOING ANYTHING FISH FACE!" "excuse you?" As the two began to bicker Kanaya let out a sigh and Terezi rolled her eyes. "W3R3 USSU4LLY W4Y COOL3R TH4N TH1S." "W8y to emberess us in front of the 8lien kids you guys! fucking br8vo!" Vriska chimed in. The other kids began to join in on he arguement, as trolls tend to do. And soon everyone, save for Tavros and Gamzee, was yelling at someone else or mumbling to themselves. "For the seventh heavens sake!" The alien female cried out. "This is suppose ot be the race that over runs us? When you can't even talk to each other?" The air whent suddently silent at her outburst. "Weve been kidnapped flung on a smelly ship, drug across the galaxy AND now we are being forced into the care of a bunch of..of...of CARTAYGUS!" "Oh wow harshhhh." The figure next to her in purple hissed, another female, this one having a lower voice. "AND WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Karkat asked rounding on her. Standing on her tiptoes, not that it did much, she threw back her hood as she proclaimed. "I am Alyiah Luminaih! 231 princess and heir to the co puer throne! I will not be spoken to in such a manner!" The wind settled around her, her hair golden like the sun that only kanaya had seen, and her eyes a feirce teal that cut through one's mind. If that alone didn't make her stand out her skin and ears did the rest. She was a pale yellow, and her ears were large and pointed, with tufts of hair at the base. "ThOSe ArE sOmE bIG EaRS YoU GoT TheRE SiStER." Gamzee drawled. "O)( my!" Feferi joined in. Blushing caused her cheeks to change to a strange orange hue, she huffed up, "Well atleast I'm not grey!" The blue robed alien stepped up, atleast twice the size of Alyiah it was obvious from the start that this was a male. "Do you mean to insuslt our throne?" He barked, a deep reverbarating voice matched his build. Clearly muscular. "NaH Man JuST SpEAkiN ThE TruTH iS AlL BrOtHEr. We GoTtA LeArN To LoVE OuRSeLVeS Noo MatTeR HoW We LoOK." Alyiah opened her mouth to respond again when she was cut off. "OK OK ENOUGH WITH THIS SHIT. SUN COMES UP IN A FEW HOURS AND WE NEED TO SORT THESE FUCKERS OUT. FEFERI WHERES THE DAMN INFO THEY GAVE YOU?" "W)(at info?" She asked. Terezi grabbed a folder from her feet. "You were so scared you didnt notice. Ehehehe." Karkat snatched it and began to fumble through it. "LETS SEE WHO THE HELL IS TERA SUFFIX?" A thin figure in green slowly raised it's hand. "I..I am.." She stammered. "LETS SEE CAN CONTROL PLANTS AND SHIT YADDA YADDA! WEAK! SHE GOES TO TAVROS." "hEYYY.." Tav whispered in response but offered no resistance. "NEXT ISSS LAS AND SE'? THE HELL KIND OF NAME IS THAT?" Two figures stood up togather. "Our names bud." "Don't hate cus' your jelly." Both voices were cocky but each belonged to a seperate gender. Pulling back their hoods they revealed skin that was a stronger yellow than their leaders, but their eyes were both blazing orange, and their hair was orange, a deeper shade on the male. You wouldn't have been able to tell them apart if it where not for the fact that the female had a pony tail and larger eyes than her brother. "...:3 Clones?" Nepeta purred excited. "Twins. ugh." The female sighed rolling her eyes. "MoThEr FuCKiN MiRiCAleS." "Iiiii am Se' and my brother here is Las." "Were the Fair twins." He finshed for her. "NOT FUCKING MIRICALES AND SHUT UP NO ONE CARES! LETS SEE STATIC MOVING SHIT WITHH IT BLAH! ARADIA AND SOLLUX TAKE YOUR PICKS!" The twins shared a glance then simply gave him the finger. "Now wait just one moment! I want to be assured that my people will be well taken care of!"Alyiah puffed up again. "wwell wwe have to keep you alivve if thats what you mean. feed you and shit. dont expect tons of fun though." Eridan sneeered. "pr8y tell wh8t you would do if we dont?" Vriska croned in her typical stuck up fashion. The blue robed figure moved as if to speak again when Alyiah held our her hand. "Stand fast Sven. Now is not the time." Nodding he stood back in his place. "WELL LETS SEE WHAT HES GOT. SVEN WAYVES. NO REAL SUPER POWERS BUT IS SKILLED IN OVER 256 FIGHTNG TECHNIQUES. WELL WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW? YOU CAN GO WITH OUR BLUE BOY. EQUIS!" "D- Oh...my.." He sweated. Sven just snorted eyeing him up and down. "c8n this hurry up? Some of us have lusis to feed, introductions c8n come l8ter..." "THATS WHAT I SAID EARLY! IS YOUR THINK PAN ROTTING OR SOMETHING? FINE NEXT IS CARISS SOULSTAKE. NO POWERS UNLESS YOU BELIVE IN BLACK MAGIC. BULLSHIT! GAMZEE SHES YOURS!" " WhoA BRotHeR I doNT WaNT No wIcKEd wITchES MaD At mE BrO!" "IT ISNT REAL YOU STUPID CLOWN!" Karkat roared. The deep voiced female from earlier chuckled, her purple and black robe covering her face. "Dude were gonna have fun," She grinned from beneath it's cover. Shaking his head he continued through the folder. "TURF GEEYAH. MOVES THE EARTH THE FUCK IS THAT?" He asked, one of the kids almost answered when he cut them off. "WHO THE HELL CARES. TEREZI WHY NOT YOU?" By this itme almost all of the kids had been assigned to a gaurdian, a light green figrue and Alyiah. Feferi sighed catching Eridan's attention. In his usual bravado to gain attention he stepped up. "wwell noww that you've had your fun playing leader wwhy not let a true troll do some wwork." Grabbing the folder from his hands he stepped up. "lets see here. Win Braek powwers can create winds and minor storms. I'll take you, keep you off the main land and awway from causing damage." "Hmph." Was her only response. "wwho's next? lets see Fain Feral, what a stupid name." The red robed figure returned his comment with a snort, "Says you fish face." Eridan glared but reserved his anger, a true monarch knew how to play his cards. "allright, be that wway. You can go with Vriska." Vriska groaned, and gave him what Eridan hoped was a death glare. "noww last of all. the little princess." as he thought a grin spread across his face. "the highest of their blood with the lowest o aours! Kar you can have her, enjoy peasntry." Eridan sneered turning his nose up to her. "NO WAY! I DONT WANT A FUCKING ALIEN IN MY HIVE!" Karkat shouted hi objections. "W3 4LL H4V3 TO DO IT! TROLL UP. :D" Terezi mocked, earning a sigh and a "FINE! BUT SHE BETTER BNE HIVE TRAINED." From her red blooded friend. Alyiah turned to her people. "My friends, I cherish you always. But understand when is the time to fight. We will meet again and soon I promise, but for now we must follow their ways." She whispered as her group huddled togather. The troll kids had fallen to bickering one last time. "But my lady!" Sven began. She silenced him agani, this time with a gentle hand wave. "Remember who you are, where your from and what life means to you. Don't let fear or anger drive you to become something your not. I will figure out what to do, and in time I will come for you. I have never abandoned you before, I shall not now. Go with the knowledge that we are still togather no matter the distance." She looked up and pulled her hood over her head as she spoke her final words. "And our world, our home is too." A small dot in the distant sky seemed to shine for just a moment as she finised, about that time the kids had broken up and finished their goodbyes. Each alien child was unchained and taken away , slowly but surely diminishing the group till only one remained. "COME ON I DONT HAVE ALL DAMN DAY! THE SUN RISES EVENTUALLY YOU KNOW!" Karkat griped beginning his treck back home. Looking after the last of her friends retreating forms she nodded and followed the strange grey boy into the new world.<p>

(Well sorry for any grammer mistakes ect. Tech School has me tied for time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and can't wait to hear feed back!  
>-May )<br> 


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 3 Win Braek and Eridan

( So the next few chapters are just going to be dovoted to the kids getting to know each other over a week period. If your looking for story line progression this is not the time to be reading. I just feel that I need to flesh out the characters some and get them more involved with the Troll kids. Once this section is done I have some major plot points to push into play though! )

They had arrived the night before. His home or 'hive' as he called it was tall dark and grey, casting a forboding shadow on the tiny island it occupied. Part of the hive was underwater, the other half resided atop the craggy rock that formed the base. Not many words had been exchanged, except that she was sleeping in on of hte upper rooms, not to touch his stuff, or leave the room at all really. Not that it was much of a room. The walls were the same bleak grey inside and out. A bathroom connected on the side, altough it only had a toilet and a sink. The bed had originally been a big baisin filled with some kind of green ooze. After promptly edjucating him that she was in "No way in hell." gonna sleep in that mess he complied and tossed togather some blankets which looked more like random fabric and a few plush items he had laying around. It wasn't home, but it worked. Not that it bothered her. Win had always been a adventurer at heart. Bold and brash were only two of the b words you could use to describe her. Having been born middle caste she was use to a fairly average life style, that was until she met the princess and became friends. The memories of their meeting and fun times floated through her mind, sighing she stretched out on her make-shift bed. She had just begun to relax when heavy pounding on the door jerked her back to the concious relm. "The hell?" She asked getting up. "These damn trolls." Grumbling she opened the door. "Don't take so long next time I hate wwaiting." He scoffed in return to her un-amused expression, she seemed to wear it all the time.  
>When her hood was first removed Eridan had been stunned, expecting her to be yellow like her comrades he was surprised to see she had a light green tint to her skin. Her eays pointed in the same way, fluff and all, but her eyes were more angled, almost almond shaped, and a bright vivid green. "wwhat the hell am i suppose to feed you?" He asked. She turned around strutting back to her bed and plopped down. "You, serve me? What a laugh." She chuckled. "Sides you wouldn't be able to find MY kind of food around here." She nodded to her right. "servve you! hah! as if. I am eridan fuckin amporer! I serve no one. starvve for all i care." He twirled about and began to leave when she called out. "Wait!" He looked over his shoulder sneering. "yessss?" "O.K. so I am hungry, but I don't know what you have here so throw me a bone or something." She mumbled the latter portion rubbing her head. "you eat bones?" He asked a eyerow raised. "NO! It's a saying, you know, itmeans like...well... give me a clue, a hint. Some thing anything!" He chuckled and stepped forward. "wwell see if you can handle our food, if not you can take care of yourself." He shut the door, locked it back and took off. His feet tapping down the hall way. "Ugh!" She yelled when he was gone launching a cushion at the door. "Jerk!" She called out, doubting he could hear her. She curled up on her pallet awaiting his return. Eventually sleep over took her in a warm, sweet, haze.<br>He had gotten some of that disgusting Faygo, if she liked it he could get rid of it, along with some trollmen noodles. They were easy to make and tasted really good, if you didn't mind ten pounds of salt in your system that is. "i wwonder if they evven eat meat." he thought looking at the small dehydrated chunks of meat that floated about the noodles. "oh wwell if shes hungry enough, sides im not her baby sitter." He shifted the bowl to his left hand as he opened the door. In the short time he had been gone she fell asleep. How on earth they slept without slime, on dry, stiff covers no less, he would never know. (comma attack much? ) Sitting the bowl down along with the disgusting faygo he walked over to her, prepared to nudge her about violently with his foot. As he raised his leg to deliver the first blow he stopped and gazed at her for a bit. She was pretty in a unique way, he skin was a strange color, and those ears! But her face wasn't that bad looking, and she had a air about her that showed she didn't like to take crap. She reminded him of someone, but who? Peaceful yet having a wrath as great as the sea? It was then it hit him, she remninded him of Fef! "no wway!" He shook his head. No way she, or anyone for that matter, would be able to compare to Fef. EVen if she was gone now he still had hope. Always hope.  
>He shook her more gently than he intended, but still used his foot. "hey wwake up! i dont havve all the time in alternia." SHe moaned and rolled over. "Whaatt?" She asked blinking through groggy eyes. "i havve food. get up." He enunciated each word. Sitting up quickly she rubbed her eyes. "oh." She said. "yeah wwhatevver. foods ovver there, if you cant eat it tell me when i come back in the morning." He turned and began to leave once again when she stopped him. "Wait! Your going to be gone until tommrow? What do I do until then?" She asked. "im not here to entertain you, just gaurd you." He huffed and stomped out. She watched the door for a while the sighed and whent over to the table. It seemed to be some kind of noodle soup along with a orange colored drink in a bottle. She opeoned the bottle with a little difficulty and tasted the brevrage. It tickled down her throat, but had a pleasing taste, almost like the Nectaries fruit of her home planet. Next was the noodles, she stirred them up a bit before bringing the strange looking fork to her mouth, not that she knew to call it a fork. It was very salty, but good all the same. Shoving down her meal she finished the orange drink and let out a small burp. "That wasn't half bad." She spoke to the air. The air...how she missed the feel of the breeze already. It's natrual caress on her shoulders, blowing her hair across her face. "Come to me." She whispered and the air about her kicked up in response. Flowing around her body, through her fingers, she savored the feel. It wasn't a wild wind, un-tamed and ever changing, but it was still HER wind, and she loved the feel all the same. A thought occured to her, ht e princess had said to wait, not to fight. But wht if she didn't fight, what if she just ran away? She didn't wan't ot be here, locked in a room on a island that was so bleak even a blind Purien would cringe. Not to mention him. He was rude, arrogant and selfish. Having only known him two days she couldn't fully judge him, but she had seen enough. How had anyone ever put up with him? "Because they care." THe wind whispered to her. "But who would care about a selfish jerk?" She asked the wind responded again. "Every dark side has a light side. If you wait you will see, the careless rush in and miss the treasure in plain sight." She shook her head. Wind was telling her to stay here? COnfined and alone? It had never let her down before. But why tell her something so...un-wind like? She snorted at the thought, what did un-wind like even mean? She knew though, as well as she knew her element. Freedom. The word echoed and ached in her fought for a bit, her mind roaming to all the possibilities, but after a while her princess's words and the wisdom of her element won her over. Sighing she released the air she had summouned and slumpedIf he doesn't get any better..." She didn't finish her thought because she knew her mind was made up. Her freedom was in the choice to stay confined and serve her kingdom as best she could. By simply following and obeying.<br>Two days passed and in her brief conversations with him she began to see some good sides, although only slight. He was funny, honest, brutaully so. He had pride in all he did, earnest and hard working. And though he had so many faults everytime she tried to think of them something good popped up in it's stead. "Ugh!" She cried putting hre hands on either side of her face looking up to the ceiling. "Why do I keep thinking like this!" She didn't know if she was more mad that she liked him, or that wind had been right. "Well I don't like him like that." She thought, and that was true. But she did like him, like a annoying younger brother. How old was he even? Her thoughts were inturupted by the door opening and him bringing her lunch.  
>Jumping up she almost skipped over. "Hey! Your late today!" She teased. Plopping down into her chair ready to try the next strange meal he offered. "I've been busey..."He mummered looking tired. Instantly her heart reached out for him. "Want to talk about it?" She asked. He almost told her to mind her own bussiness, almost. Sitting down opisit her he put his head in his hands. "i havve this friend..." he began. Was he really gonna tell her about Fef? And his problems? The answer to that was a out standing yes as he opened his mouth again and let the whole story pile out. All from his un-requited love to her rejection as well as breaking their moriallengince. Whatever that was. She listened and nodded at all the right times, she patted his shoulder. She seemed to know just what to do. She even used a fish pun when consoling him! By the end of it she even had him laughing a little. "See it's not that bad! Plenty of fish in the sea!" She waggled her eyebrows earning another chuckle for her fish pun usage. "for a strangely large eared alien you arent half bad." he commented non-chalantly. "And your not to bad for a fishy alien either." She giggled. It hit him then. Like a ton of bricks, no TWO tons. She stood up quickly and turned to leave. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked. He paused then slammed the door leaving her alone. Tears welled up in her eyes, she didn't even know why she was sad, but she was. "You...YOU JERK!" She cried ater him. Wind had been wrong, dead wrong. She had finally began to trust him, to care for him. Stopping dead she shook her head. "Did I just say I care for him?" After a moment the first tear slid down followed by the second. "What's wrong with me?" She whispered. She wanted to hold him, comfort him, smack him when he said or do something stupid. She wanted him to suceed, her heart wanted that more than anything. Success, Safety and happiness. The three words bounced around in her mind as she fell to the floor, knowing she could never give him that.<br>The hole in his heart was aching, Fef had left him gaping in pain. He expcted to mourn forever, but this new girl came in so suddently and picked up his heart. Why her? She was a alien, the enemy to be worse! How could he have feelings like THAT for her. Was she really trying to take Fef's place. "cod dammnit!" He yelled kicking at a pile of wands he had in his room. How dare that girl, that THING intrude upon his feelings. She probably wasn't even in his class. "a loww blood im wwilling to bet." He mummered as he paced. His thoughts slowed as he thought about her warm smile as she talked to him. She felt so warm and secure. He could feel safe, let his gaurd down. He didn't have to be a high blood around her, he didn't have to be royalty. He could just be himself. Just Eridan. "and wwho the hell is that anymore." Sighing he he prepared for the evenings hunt, Fef still needed to feed her lusis and he needed to see her now more than ever. Or did he? Yelling once more he grabbed his things and left. Leaving the cold, lonely hive, and that warm lovely girl

(Ok so theres the first two! I'm doing them in random order save for the last pair. Have any requests? Let me know! And thanks for reading!) 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! I apologize for not updating! I was in basic millitary training, but now that I am out of tech school and settled in I plan to begin updating more! Thanks for your time! 


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Forwarning this chapter is full of cheesey romance. I'm trying to speed things up so sorry if this seems a little rushed. Trying to introduce you to all the charas then hop right into the plot! Thanks! And here's a little theme song for this chapter.

watch?v=bhzJO34SCoc&feature=my_liked_videos&list=LLfhydKrxU1spLghf-IbUHsw

It had been a couple of days since the gathering. She sat in the corner oh a cluttered room, her 'captor' if you could call him that was yet again trying to get her to talk, prattling on about something about Fidoo spawns or something? She didn't know. Sighing she pulled her knees closer to her chest. Tavros stoped and sat down his cards, yet again she was ignoring him. "hEY WHY DONT YOU TALK TO PEOPLE, oR IS IT JUST ME? dID I DO SOMETHING?" She glanced up at him then back down to her feet. "uH, yEAH ILL JUST GO THEN." He mummered wheeling back to his computer to talk to Gamzee. Why didn't this girl like him? "wELL A LOT OF PEOPLE DONT LIKE ME." He thought sighing. After a hour or two he looked over to see her curled up asleep. Saying his goodbye's he logged off for the night and began his thiry minute ordeal of trying to get up the ramp to sleep. After a few failed attempts and Tinkerbulls failing efforts to encourage him he felt a slight push. The girl was behind him, her hodd still down over her face. He still hadn't seen her yet, now that he thought of it. Giving a slight nod she pushed him carefully up the ramp. "oH WOW THANKS, uH, tERRA," "Can do it." She mummered in response. "uH, wHAT DID YOU SAY, sORRY I DIDNT HEAR YOU." Stepping back she shook her head nad ran back to the corner and curled up again. "tHIS IS JUST ALL SORTS OF CONFUSING TINKERBULL." Tavros said shaking his head.

The next dawn he awoke to the sounds of shuffling, the girl was scooting about, atleast it seemed that way due to her robe dragging the floor. After a few moments he realized she was picking up his stuff and straightening it up. "oH YOU, uH, dONT HAVE TO DO THAT." He said groggily sitting up. As he situated himself again into his chair she sat back down in her corner. Rolling down he he glanced around. "uH, tHANKS," he said unsure of this new turn of events. Until last night she had just sat in a corner and said nothing, he wasnt even sure she was eating, he'd jsut wake up to the food being gone. Tinkerbull fluttered in right about that moment. "oH...HEY I KNOW, tHIS IS TINKERBULL MY LUSUS HES MY BUDDY," Terra perked up at this. Reaching out she patted the strange creatures head. "Nice." She mummered aloud then quickly buried her head again. Tinkerbull landed in her lap, she continued petting him and peaked out form under her hood. "hE UH, rAISED ME AND HES MY BEST FRIEND, uH, wELL GAMZEE IS TOO." "Friend?" She said again in her soft voice. "uH, yEAH YOU KNOW, pEOPLE YOU HANG OUT WITH THAT MAKE YOU, uH, hAPPY?" "Oh." "yOU HAVE THOSE RIGHT" He asked. Shrugging she sat up a little more. "wELL, uH, wHO DID OYU TALK TO THE MOST BACK HOME?" "Them." She said poiting to Tinkerbull. "wHAT?" "Alyiah and my animals." A whole sentence! "wHY NOT THE OTHERS, tHOSE, uH, oTHER KIDS YOU CAME HERE WITH?" Shrugging again she pulled Tink closer. "They aren't like me. I guess..." "nOT LIKE YOU HOW?" "They fight, and stuff. I like animals. They listen." Nodding in agreement he smiled, maybe not a good idea on second thought. "Can I..?" SHe began, "cAN YOU WHAT?" "GO out...outside?" She asked. "wELL, uH, i HAVE TO KEEP YOU HERE AND STUFF, sO YEAH." "I won't run." She promised lifting her head to meet his eyes. Neon green peered back from under the hood. Smiling, geniunley this time he nodded. A few moments later the two were outside. At first she stood there, then suddently she lifted her robe revealing bare feet, she darted forward and spun in circles till she fell to the ground laughing loud into the cool air. As she sat up her hood fell back,revealing deep brown hair, long and flowing in the windo. For a moment he caught his breath. Flopping down she stretched her arms out. "I talk to all of them." She said almost a whisper. Moving closer to hear her she continued in a soft voice. "People, my kind, your kind all sorts of people. We can do terrible things, for selfish reasons or no reason at all. But nature? All of this? It's not selfish, surviving, thats part of it. But...to just take something away from someone..."She trailed off, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "yOU, uH, lOST SOMETHING?" After a moment of silence with just the wind between them she sat up. "Your legs, you can't feel them?" "uH, nO A FRIEND, oR WELL SOMEONE PUSHED ME OFF A CLIFF, kIND OF." She turned to him, smiling. "I can't feel anything. This breeze, the grass, the embrace of another person...and a friend, she took it too." "yOU MEAN YOU CANT FEEL ANYTHING, iTS ALL NUMB?" She nodded. "People...you love them and...they just take and take." "wELL THATS NOT ALL TRUE.." Shaking her head she stood up. "I know it's not Alyiah has shown me that, but still it's hard, to trust again. To talk to people...I just thought maybe you'd know how I feel. Your the only one I've talked to since then besides her. It's been two years..." The wind picked up blowing her robe. "iF YOU DONT MIND, uH, wHAT HAPPENED?" Thunder rolled in the distance telling of a coming storm. "I fell in love." She stated turning to look at him, the tears now rolling like the rain to come. "But his heart was already taken. And she was jealous, I didn't want to break them up. He was happy, but always craving more attention, she couldn't bear it. So she took away my feeling because I was taking away hers." The wind was blowing harder now almost making her voice impossible to hear as it was carried away. "hOW..?" He asked transfixed on the figure in front of him. She seemed powerful, and yet so fragile and broken. "She fried me, literally." She smirked a little at this thought. "Right under my skin, not enough to kill me, but enough to fry every nerve in my body. For a while there I couldn't move, but then Alyiah came, I think Cariss was there too. It's blurry. Since then...she's tried to make it up to me. But.." Looking up to the now pouring sky she smiled ever so slightly. "If it is out there, love that is. And if I find it, I'll cherish it, even if I can't feel atleast my love can..." TInkerbull fluttered behind Tavros urging him to come inside. "tHE STORM.." He trailed off. She took in a deep breath then nodded. "Yes." Pulling her robe back up she followed him inside and out of the storm outside, but not the one in her heart.

The next day passed without incident, Terra whent back to her silence and her corner. Only talking to Tink in a strange language, and always so quitely it was hard to hear. Did they even really share that moment? Or was it a dream? Gamzee wasn't much help on the matter. And Karkat who was even suppose to be the 'genius on love' would just prattle about the 'complexities' of courting another race, not to mention 'compatability' issues which was one major blush fest after another. The red feelings were definantly there. But how to tell someone who doesn't even talk? Or when he had just met her, what did he even like about her? Turning her looked over at her. She was in another conversation with Tink, every now and then letting a small smile slip. That smile, warm like the sun he'd never seen. Her voice, sweet and caring. Or maybe it was just the fact that she understood what it was like to be alone like that. "i'LL TELL HER." He promised himself. "bEFORE THIS IS OVER I WILL, rUFIO AS MY WITNESS." He assured himself leaning on his brave persona. And once again basking in the warmth of her smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone! Let me just say I am so sorry for the delay in this story, I joined the military soon after the last post and was on a constant run after that!

Now onto the good news! I plan to rewrite this story form chapter 1! I hope to fix errors and maybe flesh out the story more.

I am also going to be hosting a contest on my deviant art account, ( Ichip0p ) for the re-release of the story! I will have point and cash prizes as well as art prizes! Thanks for the support this story did receive! And I hope to get back in the saddle by this weekend!

-Lily


End file.
